The Transformation of A Beast
by Hawkeye11
Summary: O
1. The Emergence of a Beast

It was an exciting day in Metropolis for some people at Metropolis high, where a class would be heading on a field trip to a LexCorp research and development facility in the mountains on the outskirts of the city in order to witness the unveiling of a technological achievement, along with some reporters and anyone else that was lucky enough to be invited. Even Lex Luthor himself was said to make an appearance.

Among one of those students by the name of Adrian Collodi, the 17 year old great grandson of famous journalist: Carlo Collodi, the original author of Pinocchio. Many people were unaware of his ancestry and the pull his family had due to the infamous writings of his ancestor, but those that did know were only interested in his name and not himself. Adrian stands at 5'6, with a somewhat tanned skin tone, with light brown eyes and raven black hair with slight flecks of red in his eyes. He was also an orphan after his parents died when he was 4 years old due to a car accident that he alone survived. After the accident, he was put into the Metropolis Orphanage until he became adopted by a family or became financially stable and independent enough to live on his own, which at the age of 15 he did after working for more than half his life in order to make sure he was ready to be legally emancipated and gained control of his families home and finances, which ranged into being over 84 million dollars.

He wears black pants that looked a little lose on him, but held them up with a belt. A grey long sleeve shirt that hid a somewhat toned figure underneath it, black sneakers, and a necklace that looked to made of gold with a questionable design in it, a type of bird settled on a treewhich unknown to others, was made by the fabled Amazons of Themyscira, gifted by Queen Hippolyta herself.

What many did not know was that Adrian's family had distant blood ties to a member of the Army of Man that was led by the God of War: Ares long ago in the battle that The Amazons freed themselves from serving under Ares after countless decades. The mans name was Markus, Ares sworn sword and the General of his army, but unknown to Ares, Markus was actually not as ruthless as he had shown himself to be, for when the Battle of Freedom of the Amazons was taking place, Markus was the one who managed to secretly aid them in their liberation, as he himself was disgusted with Ares, since Ares killed Markus's family when he was but a child.

When Ares and Hippolyta; who was the Queen of the Amazons that was tricked by Ares and forced to bear him a son by the name of Thrax, learned that Markus was helping the Amazons win the battle, they were shocked that the right hand of Ares, his general no less, would betray him. When the battle was ended with Hippolyta killing her son, Thrax by decapitating him as she had become appalled at her son from being raised by Ares.

After Ares was captured by the Amazons after the gods punished him by binding his godly abilities from a set of enchanted shackles that kept him from drawing on the psionic energies of war, thus rendering him mortal and given to the Amazons to be kept as their prisoner for all time, just as he had imprisoned them, Hippolyta and Ares, who was still grieving the loss of his son, asked Markus why he betrayed Ares and helped free the Amazons and aid them.

When they learned the truth behind his deception; secretly helping the Amazons by supplying them with weapons and armor in the dead of night before the battle, as well as giving them food and clothing in secret as well as rescuing any Amazon that tried to escape, they were surprised to no end that a man like Markus would risk all that he had in a chance to help the Amazons free themselves as well as get his Justice against Ares.

After he finished telling his tale of sorrow and anger, Markusdid something that no one thought that he of all people would ever do. He kneeled before Hippolyta, which shocked both her, Ares as well as the other Amazons who showed up as Markus was telling his tale, as due to the fact that Markus had never bowed down to anyone in his entire life, even to Ares. He then offered his own sword to Hippolyta so that she could kill him after all that he had done to her people when he had no choice.

Hippolyta took the blade, but instead of killing Markus, she thanked him for all that he could do for her fellow warriors and instead told him to find peace away from war. Markus accepted his so called punishment from the Queen, who gave him her own necklace and while still on his knees, swore an oath to the Queen, " This I swear on my blood and honor, should you take it, my family will find a way to repay our debt to you and your people, through any means necessary, This I swear on the river Styx itself"!

After those words were spoken, thunder echoed across the skies, sealing the deal. Hippolyta was shocked that the man in front of her would invoke a promise on the river Styx itself, something that once spoken could never be undone until it was filled.

After the battle, Markus went out in search of a fresh start and finally settled down with a family of his own, while writing down the ancient vow that would one day be fulfilled onto a sacred text that would be passed down from generation to generation along with the Amazon Queens necklace that would signify who the family member was to any Amazon who ventured into Mans world to this very day or vice versa.

Anyway, Adrian was like his ancestor as he loved to draw his own art and loved to sketch anything he saw. At the moment at hand he was currently drawing the Daily Planet while his bus was parked at a red light. Adrian was also a loner, preferring to keep to himself, while also being kind to anyone he met. As the bus drove on to the facility and the other students were talking among themselves, Adrian just kept quiet and continued to draw until he completed his sketch of the Daily Planet. He drew in such detail, it looked exactly as the first time he saw it, which was thanks in part to his Photographic memory. When he looked back at the Planet he thought he saw a red blur, thinking for a moment that he saw Superman.

Adrian wasn't a big fan of Superman but was thankful for all that he had done for the city and it's inhabitants ever since he first appeared 5 years ago. He smiled and slightly chuckled, which drew the attention of a few of his classmates due to how quiet he normally was, at the thought of when he first saw Superman and questioned why he wore his underwear on the outside of his costume.

When the bus finally stopped, Adrian knew that they had arrived at their destination. The facility was the size of a ten story building, being dark grey in color with black windows.

As the students began to grab their belongings and head out of the bus, Adrian began to look around and saw that they was a railing to the left of the group that gave a fantastic view of the ocean, the Atlantic to be exact. As soon as he was off the bus, he then began to make his way over to the railing when his home room teacher, Mr Davis called out to him from the front of the group of students as he saw him walking away towards the railing, "Mr Collodi, please stay with the group"!

A little disappointed that he couldn't head to the railing and sketch out what he thought would be a perfect addition to his portfolio, Adrian turned back towards his teacher and said in a smooth voice, "Right away, Mr Davis".

As soon as he rejoined his class, he began to see just how many people had shown up to view the unveiling; there were Military generals that were there Incase whatever the unveiling was could possibly have military applications, foreign diplomats who were curious about what the unveiling might be, reporters who were looking to get a shot for the local news, he even saw the famous Lois Lane from the Daily Planet, an infamous reporter who wasn't afraid to find a good story and was also rumored to be one of the most beautiful women in the city from what Adrian heard in the local rumor mill at his school and saw that the rumors were completely justified.

Lois lane was breathtakingly beautiful with her baby blue eyes, raven black hair that stopped at her mid back, angelic face that any man would fall for, a firm butt that was hidden underneath her white skirt while wearing a purple blouse that covered a white button up shirt and why looked to be a D cup chest, and also high heeled shoes in a dark purple coloring.

And beside her was someone who Adrian had heard was Lois's partner; Clark Kent. A man of great height, standing at nearly 6 feet, wore a dark blue suit, wore black shoes, glasses, and a red tie, with a somewhat chiseled face and a build that showed that he could pull his own weight and then some.

After he was done observing the pair who were in deep conversation, probably about the story they were going to write about the unveiling, a black limo pulled up to the front entrance of the facility. The drivers door opened up to reveal the driver to be a woman who was wearing a black chauffeur's uniform to contrast her slight fair skin while it looked strained in the chest area due to her presumably high C cup chest. She wore no makeup on to show her beauty with her sharp features and light grey eyes. She also must have had longer hair due to how big the hat she was wearing was slightly bulging. She also wore a nametag that said Mercy, which he presumed was her first name.

She then walked around to the left passenger side of the limo and opened the door to reveal the supposed man of the hour; Lex Luthor himself. Luthor was a Caucasian man in his 30's that had a good physical physique hidden underneath his dark suit. He was bald and the only form of hair he had on his head were his eyebrows. His strong firm voice that he projects had a tone of arrogance in it, while his dark grey eyes seemed to hide hidden agendas.

Luthor then began to speak up to the assembled party of people before him, "Welcome my friends. I see we have some familiar faces among the crowd, along with a few youths from our outstanding high school. I would like to take this moment to welcome you all on the tour of one of my many facilities, where we will be unveiling an achievement that will be remembered for years to come. Now if you will please follow me and my lovely assistant, Mercy Graves", he indicated his head towards his chauffeur, " and we will begin our tour".

After he finished speaking, Luthor turned around and began to make his way inside of the building, with his assistant Mercy standing by his side, and the reporters and military officials and the like following as well.

Inside the buildings main floor, the group began to make their way down the hallway deeper into the lower levels of the building where Luthors so called 'achievement' was, all the while Adrian was in the back of the group drawing Lois lane, Clark Kent, Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves, the latter what she would look like with her hair down, while also listening to the constant questions that Luthor was answering for the guests, like if the achievement they were going to see was safe and if they would be in harms way and so on and so forth.

When the group came to a stop, Adrian heard Luthor saying that they about to head inside one of the lifts that were in front of the assembly of people in two groups that Lex and Mercy would take down since they were the only ones in the group who actually knew where to go and which levels to go to , while unbeknownst to Adrian, he was noticed by Lois Lane who was hanging back with Clark in the back to discuss what questions that they should ask Luthor during the unveiling and saw Adrian drawing something in his sketch pad. She then decided to see what the kid was drawing, so she said to her partner, "Hang on a second there, Smallville".

She then made her way around the rest of the group with Clark a few steps behind her as the both of them walked directly behind Adrian on opposite sides of his shoulders in order to see that he was drawing a picture of Lois in a pose where she had a somewhat lovingly look in her eyes while her lift hand was on her hip and she was holding her reporters notepad in her right hand. The picture was so good that it looked more like a portrait. Just as he finished putting on the finishing touch, he began to inspect his work without turning around while saying, "It is considered rude to look over ones shoulders, is it not Ms Lane, Mr Kent"?

Realizing that they were discovered, the two reporters walked in front of Adrian who was still inspecting his work while Lois, with a impressed look on her face said, "Nice attention to detail Kid, been spying on me, or having fantasies"? She said with an kidding tone in her voice while Clark also looked impressed by the drawing when Adrian Said," Actually, no. I only need to see something or rather, someone, once and then I go from there. Though, this part is the one that always gets me", was Adrian's reply as he was pointing at Lois's smile in the picture.

Clark decided to speak after seeing what Adrian was pointing at and commented, "Doesn't look like anything's wrong to me. Not that you can wrong when Lois is involved". Said Clark in a flattering tone as Lois smirked at the compliment, as cheesy as it was when Adrian decided to point out.

"That's where you are wrong, Mr Kent. Pictures capture moments in time. When their posed, they're not real. That's why I actually need the person to be standing in front of me so that I can make it look real, to have actual feeling in it, and not just a fake representation in it". Comments Adrian as he tears out the drawing of Lois that he made as well as the one he had made of Clark before hand and handed the pictures to their respective selves with a small smile on his face.

"For you, Ms Lane and one for you as well Mr Kent ". Said Adrian as he focused back onto his other drawings. One of which caught Clark's attention; the Daily Planet drawing that Adrian had draped on the way to the facility. As they looked at his other drawings and saw how marvelous they were Lois decided to ask, "How'd you get so good at drawing kid"?

"Trial and error, Ms Lane. Trial and error. It runs in the family. And my name isn't Kid, it's Adrian. Adrian Collodi". Was Adrian's reply to get Lois to stop calling him Kid.

When Lois and Clark heared Adrian's last name, Lois went wide eyed at the name while Clark looked confused at Lois's expression.

"Collodi, as in the Collodi"? Asked Lois while she looked at the kid in front of her in amazement.

"Yep, that's the one". Replies Adrian, not really surprised by her reaction.

"What does the name Collodi have to be such a big deal"? Asked Clark, not seeing the reason why Lois looked so shocked.

Lois just gave a disappointing groan at her partner an gave him a look that basically said 'are you kidding me'? While she said with an exasperated tone in her voice,"Really Smallville, I would have thought you of all people would know why the kids name is such a big deal. Collodi was the name of the original writer for the Pinocchio story book."

After Clark heard that, he was kicking himself at not realizing this sooner. He was actually surprised to meet an esteemed story book authors family member. He then went onto ask Adrian, "So then, why are you here and not at an esteemed art school, given how good you can draw"?

"I actually like to be in regular school. Those preppy art schools are for the kids who think their better than everyone else. And also add to the fact that I currently have two other jobs, so I wouldn't have time". Was Adrian's answer.

After he finished speaking, the three then heard Luthor speak up and said that they were getting ready to head into the lifts. When he led the first group into the lift, Adrian made a comment that made Lois and Clark chuckle, "Egg head sure likes to talk a lot, doesn't he"?

The three chatted for a few more minutes as they got into the second lift to join the rest of the group on the testing floor. When the trio finally rejoined the rest of the group, Lex and Mercy led the observers down the hall to one of the rooms that supposedly housed the surprise that he was anxious to show off.

What Adrian did not expect when he went inside of the room was that it was an open space room where you could move around without problems, and right In the middle of the room was a semi tall construct hidden underneath a sheet that covered the 11 foot invention. While looking up, he noticed what looked to be boast proof glass, probably for in case of an emergency, while also seeing Luthor typing on a passcode pad, probably also for the protective glass and the doors.

When the last of the group gathered around Luthor, who stood at the front of the group, he then proceeded to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen, today I give to you the next stage in clean energy, no longer having to use nuclear reactors or power plants to give light to our city. And so without further adue, I present to you all-" he then reaches out and grabs the sheet before pulling it of what appeared to be two conductors filled with what looked to be swirling green and blue liquids in containment spheres while connecting the two coils in the middle were two metal handle bars were, probably in case the orbs the handles could absorb any excess energy. The whole room was abuzz with questions about what the two liquid-like energies were while Adrian also slightly recognized the two energies for what they were and knew the dangers that both of them presented if left unchecked.

"This is what myself and my top scientists have been working on for a course of months now. We managed to combine two different types of energies that were cleansed into their purest forms and created this small generator, which is capable of fueling the entire state if we chose to for an entire year. And now, I will take any questions that any of you may have at this time". Stated Luthor with a somewhat arrogant look on his face.

After he finished speaking, Luther began to hear multiple questions being asked to him about the new invention, when he heard one question that's actually made him raise an eyebrow at the sheer audacity of the man who would dare ask such a question, "Are you certifiably insane, or were you dropped on your head as a kid"?

After that question was asked, the rest of the group began to make a clear path to the one who asked the question. After the path was made, it revealed the one who asked the daring question: Adrian. At first, some people, especially Adrian's classmates and home room teacher since Adrian was never one to be condescending, looked shocked that such a young man would ask that question to one of the smartest men in the world, while some like Lois and Clark and surprisingly Luthor's assistant Mercy, were smirking and silently chuckled at the balls the kid had.

Luthor then slightly chuckled as he closed his eyes and shakes his head. When he opened his eyes again m, he looked directly at Adrian and asked in a slight arrogant tone, "Pardon me young man, I must have missed heard you. Could you please repeat the question"?

Adrian, after hearing this rolled his eyes and asked with the same tone of boredom that was in it the first time While simultaneously pointing to the two conductors of energy, " I said are you an idiot or just plain stupid? Because from what I can see from those two conductors of energy, you have a better success rate of actually destroying the entire city then of making a clean energy source. And this is why I think that my first guess is accurate. The glowing green swirling energy in the first conductor is gamma radiation, one of the most lethal forms of radiation in the world in its most lethal form when purified. And judging by the color of the swirling energy and the second conductor, I would have to Conjure a guess that that is cosmic radiation"?

Luthor himself was surprised that a mere boy was able to deduce the types of energies that was swirling within the conductors and in the purest form in no doubt. It's not every day a little boy inhis eyes knew what different types of energies looked like even in the purest forms. He then nodded his head at the Adrian's question.

"Then shouldn't you also be aware of the dangers that comes with mixing these two volatile energies. If you've tested it for months as you said you have, then what's the parameters, how long will take for it to cause a meltdown? Because as I understand it, these two different types of energies cannot be mixed together, otherwise it would cause an explosion relatively the size of an atomic bomb, but far more deadly due the potency of two different radiations mixing together and creating a new type of poison? Never mind the effect it would have on the environment, which would incite millions of environmentalists in the world to try and hound you to stop the invention itself or to dispose of it. And if something like this did happen, what steps would you have in place to prevent this from happening"? Asked Adrian with a raised eyebrow at Luthor, while some people were astounded that a 17 year old student brought up some very good points on the dangers of the invention.

Luthor could see the point the young man was trying to make and knew that he had to give an answer, otherwise people would believe that he had not taken any of what the young man had just said into consideration. But before he could answer the teenager before him, there was suddenly an explosion from the left side of the room, blowing people away from the epicenter and some of them falling unconscious.

As Adrian began to regain consciousness, he began to hear the sound of footsteps making their way towards the group, with what sounded a little dance in the persons steps, through the epicenter of the explosion where, from what the sudden brightness said was the outside of the mountain base. When Adrian's vision finally came back along with feeling something heavy on his back and something incredibly soft underneath himself, he saw the Queen and King of Gotham themselves: Harley Quinn and the Joker.

Harley Quinn was wearing a skintight red and black jester outfit that outlines her womanly figure and a hood attached to the costume that covered her head in tassels. She seemed to have a firm bubbly rear and a bust size that bounced with each step that she took; a firm DD cup breasts size, while also standing at 5'4.

And then there was the Clown Prince of Crime who wore a purple tuxedo with two tails on his coat reaching his butt, with a flower on his left chest pocket. Standing at 6 foot three with green hair slicked back, his eyes were dark red with yellowish white, with a full white face and dark orbs underneath his eyes and no visible eyebrows. He had a long pointed nose, yellow teeth and blood red lips. All in all he was a man that installed fear with just a look, but to Adrian, Joker was just a demented psychopath.

"Hello ladies and gentlefish. Sorry for the inconvenience, but we figured we could help ourselves with the little generator that you have there". Said the Joker with his mad grin in place while he had his gun pointed at the group while Harley was carrying her oversized mallet over her shoulder, while she walked towards the generator in order to start removing the screws from keeping it in place.

Clark was in a bind, with Luthor, Joker, Harley, Lois and the rest of the group in the room, he couldn't move to anywhere secluded enough for him to change into his costume in order to stop the mad clown in front of him. He looked around and saw how many people were injured by the explosion; some were still knocked unconscious, while others like Lex and Lois were awake and had minor rips in the clothes and a gash here or there on their persons, but otherwise okay. But it was Luthors assistant Mercy and his new friend; Adrian, that were in the most danger, but also in a very compromising position which Joker and Harley, who stopped walking towards the generator to check out young mans situation, seemed to notice and when they saw their positions, quickly began to laugh their heads off while Joker made a comment as he walked over and crouched down next to the confused teen, "Hey Kid, you sure do work fast. I've heard of falling for women but that is ridiculous. HAHAHAHA!"

"He sure has a way with the ladies, doesn't he Mistah J". Said Harley while smiling at the situation.

"What are you talking about, clown"? Asked Adrian with a strained look on his face from the wait on his back while also trying to wiggle his way out from the bottom while simultaneously rubbing his lower torso against something that started to make moans beneath himself, causing him to freeze, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

Joker then grinned, not at all bothered by the remark about him being called a clown, while everyone else was looking at Adrian with respect that he would call the Joker himself a clown right in his face while also trying not to laugh themselves a little bit because the Joker might think that they are laughing at him, pointed below Adrian since ever since his vision cleared, he only looked up but not down. While Luthor had an eyebrow raised at the position that his secretary was in.

When Adrian looked below while still shacking due to the rubble on his back, he instantly turned bright red at what or rather _who_ was beneath him; it was Luthors secretary, Mercy but it was also the position that they were in that was embarrassing as well as bold, despite the situation that they were in. Her Chauffeur hat had been knocked off to the side, letting her brown hair cascade down her shoulders while also giving her a sensual look. Also it seemed as though the explosion blew apart the front of her chauffeur suit and exposed her cleavage a bit, showing a glimpse of her supple flesh. After seeing this, Adrian thought that things couldn't get worse, but they did when Mercy began to regain consciousness and once she was fully aware of being trapped beneath one of the teenagers from the group and a piece of rubble that he was keeping held up, she also began to notice that her suit was blown up a bit, which caused her to turn bright red and also felt something poking at her lower abdomen. Mercy looked even lower than her ruined suit and saw how the young mans pelvis was aligned with hers and ho it looked like they were grinding against each other, which made Mercy turn more red than any human should have been able to.

After realizing their predicament and noticing the Clown prince of Crime and his prized Jester, she growled and began trying to wiggle out of the current situation so as to repay Harley from last time the duo came to Metropolis , she then noticed that the young man above her was starting to groan, which caused her to stop wriggling around, remembering the situation. But that didn't stop her from screaming out angrily, "CLOWN"!!!!'

Joker than stood up abruptly due to how loud Mercy screamed and then began to cackle hysterically and than said in a condescending tone, "Yes Yes, I know. Please hold the applause. Don't worry ladies and gents, as soon as we get what we came for, you can resume your perfectly normal, boring day. Except for this kid, looks like he's going to get lucky later on. Hahahahaha!" He then pointed to Adrian in his compromising position due to his last comment while he laughs.

Adrian, not one to take being ridiculed lying down decided to make his own comment. "At least I'm able to get some with my good looks. But I wonder what you're excuse is"?

After hearing that, joker immediately stopped laughing at what the young man had just said, and just glared down at him with his eyes narrowed at what he had just insinuated, while Harley put her hand over her mouth while her eyes were bugging out of their sockets, knowing that the kid was dead now. But it wasn't just Harley, everyone else was slack jawed in awe at the sheer audacity and balls that a teenager would have to say to the Joker of all people.

Joker, with stone cold look on his face and with murder in his eyes, looked down at Adrian, who had a smug smile on his face despite the situation, crouched down until he was face to face with the disrespectful brat that had just insulted him and asked with no hint of emotion in his voice whatsoever, which was dangerous since the Joker always wore his emotions on his sleeves and said while he took out a gun from inside his his coat pocket and pointed the barrel down at Adrian's temple, "Care to repeat that, little boy"?

Adrian knew that he had pissed Joker off, which coincidentally actually helped in stopping him since right at the entrance of the hole from where he and Harley entered stood the Dark Knight himself, Batman. Who looked to be silently escorting the remaining members of the group away from the Terrible Duo while Adrian kept his attention. So knowing that he had to at least do something to distract the Reject clown in front of him, Adrian just continued to talk.

"I said 'At least I'm able to get some due to my good looks'. But I can't help but wonder if you're getting any. But then again, you are a pale wannabe excuse for a clown. So I wonder, who would want to be your wife? I'm guessing it would be a five pound bag of flour with a hole in it since it would match you're disposition as a reject jack in the box. I would ask if You were getting it on with Harley, but I somehow doubt it". Said Adrian with a smirk on his face as he watched as Batman just finished getting the diplomats, generals and remaining students out while simultaneously watching as Joker was slowly getting angry as the boy continued to mock him, HIM. The Clown Prince of Crime.

The remaining people inside of the room:Lois, who was silently giggling due to the flour joke;Luthor who was smirking at the young man who was actually mocking one of the people who he despised; Clark who had his eyebrows raised above his hair at what Adrian was saying, silently commenting that the kid had balls to say that right in front of Jokers face; Batman, who while he was silently escorting had a slight smirk on his face due to what Adrian said about Joker being a reject Jack in the box; Mercy, herself was also smiling due to the roasting the kid-no man in front of her was doing to the Joker; while Harley was looking down at the floor, since she knew that the poor kid was right. The Joker has never once acted on Harley's advances over the years, and was hurt that she thought that Mistah J didn't find her attractive.

Joker having heard enough from the smart mouthed brat in front of him clicked the safety off his gun as he pressed the muzzle to Adrian's temple and said with a tone of finality in his voice, unaware that Batman slowly making his way behind Joker without him or Harley noticing, "Any last words, sonny"?

Adrian smirked at Joker, and with a surprising amount of strength for a teenager that was not a meta human and with grunts of pain being let out as Adrian managed to throw off the rubble that kept him and Mercy trapped , and while Joker and everyone else was looking at the teenager in surprise while he continued to pant from over exerting his muscles, he looked at Joker and said, "Don't look behind you."

Joker being the sucker that he was for a good gag actually turned around and came face to face with the Batman, who had his fist reeled back and then proceeded to say in the monotone voice that all the criminals of Gotham had come to fear, "Peek-A-Boo".

He then punched Joker with enough force to throw him into Harley and into the opposite wall. With that done, Batman turned towards the Collodi descendant and gave him a nod of appreciation at the amount of courage that Adrian displayed in delaying The King and Queen of Gotham. They then heard a racket coming from where Batman punched Joker and Harley. The two then turned towards the source and saw that Harley and Joker were try to remove the two different power sources from the machine, not even noticing that the machine was beginning to power up beyond safety regulations.

Adrian, seeing this knew what would happen if the two further damaged the machine, began to run towards them, with Batman and Luthor, who also realized the dangers of the machine going haywire was tagging along just in case the machine could still be stabilized, but before the trio could reach the two clowns, the coils began to malfunction and caused a tiny shockwave that blew Harley and Joker in Batman and Luthor, but Adrian was able to maneuver himself out of the way at the last second and made it to the machine, where The Gamma and Cosmic radiation's were starting to combine and was starting to grow rapidly.

Seeing that the controls that regulated the energy input were destroyed beyond repair, Adrian angrily made his way up to Joker, who had managed to collect himself from being thrown into Batman and Luthor, and flat out sucker punched him right in the nose, breaking it and causing him to fall back down to the ground. Adrian than grabbed Joker by his coat and hauled him back up to his feet, and when Joker got a look at who punched him, he was nearly pissing himself due to how angry the teenager in front of him looked.

"You moron, you doomed us all. Don't you know what happens when you mix highly purified Gamma and Cosmic radiation"?!!!! Screamed Adrian while shaking Joker Back and forth. Batman who had handcuffed Harley, who was shocked at what the teen before her had done to Joker, began to make their way over to Adrian while Luthor ran to the machine and saw the control system was no longer operational. Knowing what was to come when the machine reached maximum overload, Luthor turned towards the teen who seemed to at least have a basic understanding of the trouble they were in while observing Batman yanking Joker from Adrian's surprisingly strong grip, Luthor turned to his side and saw Mercy giving a hand to the only two reporters still in the room. He then called out, "Mr Kent, Mercy, and you young man-" while pointing at Adrian who saw Luthor trying to get his attention-" Come over here and help me pry open this panel.

Knowing that there was very little time, Clark, Mercy and Adrian made their way to Luthor and the coils, that were slowly growing more out of control, and proceeded to help Luthor try and pull the main panel of the side of the invention.

After they successfully pulled the panel off, Luthor than said, "The main control system is fried, we need to somehow find a way to dissipate the collective energies and shit down the machine".

"That won't work". Said Adrian who was looking at the now glowing conductors with fear. "The energies must already be near critical levels. If we tried to dissipate the energies as they are now, we risking setting off an explosion that might wipe out Metropolis and everything else out within a 2000 mile radius, not to mention the effect it could have on the environmental once it seeps into the ground".

"There has to be something we could do"? Asked Clark, knowing that he may have to reveal his identity in order to save everyone.

Mercy then spoke up, while looking at her boss, " Boss, don't you have any ideas"?

Luthor began to go over multiple scenarios in his head, but knew that nothing would be able to help. He then shook his head with a defeated look on his face, which shocked the others due to how Lex couldn't come up with anything.

But Adrian did think of something but it was dangerous and suicidal, but he knew it was the only way to save the city. Without a moment of hesitation, Adrian bolted for the control pad from earlier and smashed it, making the glass shield come down while simultaneously opening up the rooms door, but before the glass fully came down, Adrian dived below and barely managed to get to the machine and separate the group away from the invention.

Lois looked shocked that Adrian locked himself inside the room with the malfunctioning machine. She then began to bang on the glass and cried out, "Adrian, what are you doing"?

The rest of the assembled party was looking at Adrian in shock at what he had just done, basically sealing himself up with a bomb.

"This is the only way to make sure the city stays safe. The energies can be dispersed safely through the use of a medium, and by medium; I mean me". Adrian explained with a small smile on his face at know what was about to come.

The others now realized what he was about to do now: Adrian was planning to sacrifice himself by using his body as a converter in order to drain the energy of the radiation and in effect, save the city while also killing himself in the process.

Luthor now realized what the young man was doing. The human body absorbs radiation nearly every day while in the sun, and could theoretically take in the two radiations from the invention, but at the cost of his own life. Knowing what he was about to do, Luthor then steps forward and with a look of regret and pride on his face, he says, "You are a brave young man. Thank you".

Adrian just nodded and then turned around to face the haywire conductors that were approaching critical, and focused on the two handles from earlier. He then stepped up the platform to the handles with a look of peace on his face as he looked over his shoulders and said the last words he would say to them. For a while, but not that they knew and said softly but still audible, "Don't forget me".

And with a look of determination, Adrian clasped both of the handles tightly in his hands as wave upon wave of Cosmic and Gamma energy began to slowly fill his very being while also causing massive amounts of pain.

"Aghhhhhhhhh", screamed Adrian as he began to absorb the fluctuation of energies within himself, but despite the massive amount of pain that he was going through, Adrian would not let go.

The group began to watch as Adrian began to scream in pain while they couldn't do anything to help him. They then saw how the energy began to slowly be absorbed into Adrian's body as he thrashed about in both pain and anger due to the potency of the radiation he was absorbing while not letting go. Even Joker and Harley were impressed by the boy who was giving his own life to save them.

As the energy was nearly depleted,the machine began to shake and began to emit sparks of electricity, some of which began to hit Adrian due to the metal handles that he was holding, and began to amplify his pain to even greater heights. When the machine was completely drained of the two energies, it then exploded with such force that it blew Adrian through the concrete wall and far into the ocean, nearly three miles, while also simultaneously cracking the glass the group was hiding behind.

When the dust finally settled, they couldn't see hide nor hair of Adrian, and then saw the hole that was added to the wall and figured that he was probably thrown into the ocean. The assembled heroes, reporters, villains and workers closed their eyes and hanged their heads in respect for the brave young man that risked his life for theirs. Little did they know, that what they just witnessed wasn't the death of a man, but the beginning of a legend.

** _Two days later _**

It had been two days since Adrian was blasted into the sea while clinging piece of wood from one of the tables that was blasted through the wall with him, and two days since he had been conscious, due to the extreme amount of pain that he had endured. His clothes had rips and tears in them from when he took in the two energies as well as from the blast from the two conductors. He also spotted a couple of injuries, a couple of burns on his hands from the two handles, cuts on his face and one that barely missed his left eye.

Unknown to Adrian, he was drifting to what looked like an island with a dense forest surrounding it. When he finally drifted onto the beach, Adrian awoke to the sound of waves crashing in the distance and the feeling of sand underneath his hands. He slowly began to sit up, so as not to agrivate his injuries and then turned to his right and saw that his satchel bag was still with him. Adrian was grateful that he went all out when buying his satchel, which was water proof, fire proof and blast proof. He then turned to his left and saw what looked to be a trail that lead into the jungle. So, with a great deal of effort, Adrian pushed himself to his feet and slowly began to make his way into the jungle, unaware that he was being followed by someone who had been watching him since he had first drifted onto her peoples island. When she saw the man begin to make his way into the jungle, the woman began to slowly follow him, so as not to give away her position.

Adrian had been walking for about 15 minutes and was pretty sure he was dying due to how much pain he was in, and how he was hearing laughter from up ahead of himself. When Adrian was at the top of the trail, Adrian was greeted by two sights that made him believe he was dreaming.

The first sight that he saw was that of a grand city made of marble, with moth but women walking around in what looked to be Greek togas and some leather armor, which shocked Adrian to his core since only one place in the entire world only had women on a island, Themyscira.

Adrian was shocked that he was actually on the Island of the Amazons, since he figured that he wouldn't be able to find Themyscira, in order to repay his ancestors ancient vow. But the second thing that Adrian noticed when he got to the cliff was that below the cliff was a waterfall that fed what looked to be a series of pools that were filled with the waterfalls crystal clear waters, but also with bare naked women, whose different skin tones made it look like Adrian was looking down at angels.

Before Adrian could move, no matter how weakly, he suddenly felt something sharp and hard pointed at his back when he heard a feminine voice speak behind him with a hint of venom in it," Don't move a muscle, _Man"! _

Knowing that he couldn't do anything with how injured he was, Adrian just complied with his captors demands and remained as still as he could until the woman behind him said so.

"Turn around slowly and no tricks"! Said the woman. With those few words said, Adrian began to slowly turn around which helped to not aggravate his injuries. When he finished turning around, Adrian was greeted to the sight of one of the most beautiful women that he had seen in all of his life. The woman who stood before him had light chocolate brown skin, looked to be around her early twenties with sharp dark yellow eyes as well as long pink hair that went all the way down to her toned butt, she stood at an impressive five foot six, including a figure most woman would kill for: a firm juicy toned butt, large G Cup breasts that seemed to defy gravity, as well as leather armor like the ones he saw the other Amazons wearing in the town except hers was cut so that the top half would only cover her nipples and her stomach while also giving a very generous window for her cleavage.

Adrian as soon as he saw her said that first thing that came to his mind, "Beautiful".

The mocha skinned Amazon raised an eyebrow while there was a hint of pink on her cheeks as she raised her sword as she took in the mans condition. He looked like he was a minute or two away from meeting Hades in Tartarus. She saw that his knees were shacking, but not from fear, but from utter pain and exhaustion. She backed up a little so as to show that she was not going to kill him, not that me didn't look near death already, and proceeded to ask him," What is your name, Man"?

Adrian knew that he had to be very careful with how he answered. "My name is Adrian, Adrian Collodi".

"My name is Ingrid, now how exactly did you manage to find your way to Themyscira, Adrian Collodi "? Asked the now named Ingrid with a hint of caution in her voice.

Adrian replies with, "I don't know. The last thing that I remember was pain and anger trying to hold on until I was blown through a wall into the ocean. I don't know how long I was knocked out, but when I woke up, I found myself lying on the beach. That's all I can remember".

Ingrid had some doubts as to whether he was telling her the truth, and Adrian could see the doubt in her eyes. So he decided to take the easy way and offered up a simple solution.

"If you have doubts about whether I'm telling the truth or not, you can take me to the temple to see Queen Hippolyta who can use the lasso of truth on me. If you want." Said Adrian with a tired smile on his face as he looked at Ingrid.

Ingrid instantly went on guard due to how the man before her knew about the Lasso or the Queens name. Ingrid then raised her sword back up to Adrian's chest, who didn't look shocked by what Ingrid was doing, and asked furiously, "How do you know my Queens name? Or about the Lasso"?

Adrian just calming raised his hand to his neck, so that Ingrid could see that he wasn't trying anything and went underneath his shirt to pull out something that Ingrid had only heard stories about: the Sacred necklace of Hippolyta, given to one man and his descendants who were promised to one day return in order to repay their ancient debt. Seeing the ancient necklace of legend led Ingrid to one shocking conclusion; the man standing before her was a descendant of Markus, the former general of Ares and the one man who helped to free the Amazons in their time of need.

Realizing that the man in front of her was indeed a descendant of Markus himself, Ingrid quickly holstered her sword and grabbed Adrian by his right arm before putting it behind her neck so as to help support his weight as Ingrid began to lead him down another path that would lead into the city and to the palace. She then heard Adrian speak right next to her, "Thank you for helping me instead of making me into a kebab".

Ingrid after hearing this giggled lightly and replied with, "Well it would be a shame to skewer you, we do owe you're family some gratitude for freeing us long ago from that bastard, Ares". She said the last few words with a tone of voice with such venom that Adrian just had to say in a weak tone of voice , " Remind me not to get on your bad side".

Ingrid just smirked at that remark until she remembered the task at hand. It took twenty minutes for the two of them to get to the city, where upon arriving, the sentries and most of the other Amazons saw Ingrid with a Man over her shoulder. As soon as they saw this, the alarm was off for when a man comes to Themyscira.

The two were instantly surrounded by the full Amazonian population. All of whom were glaring with disdain at Adrian, who was just staring back with a blank expression on his face. Suddenly, the crowd began to part and revealed the Queen of the Amazons herself, Hippolyta making her way to the two stragglers, while accompanied by three others.

The first was a buxom woman who had raven black hair, stood at an impressive five foot seven, had baby blue eyes, a white chiton that seemed to strain against her firm E cup breasts, as well as a firm backside. While also having smooth skin, like that of silk.

**Authors note: not going to describe Agrippa and Artemis. If you want to know what they look like, watch Wonder Woman: commeretive edition. Diana is already with the league, but her people are not really getting the hang of the earths current slang.**

When the assembled Amazons were with their Queen, who was surprised that Ingrid would bring a man into the city, given how she was nearly raped multiple times by men. She then decided to ask Ingrid who was still holding the injured man up, "Ingrid, for what reason have you brought this man into the city"?

Ingrid just bows her head to the Queen and explains how she was able to come across Adrian on the beach and how she confronted him on the path that overlooked the falls as well as the city, with Adrian not even ogling her sisters in the bath.

Hippolyta just nodded as she listened to her subordinates tale, but couldn't help but notice that she left out one important detail," I see. Though that does not explain why you felt the need to bring him here into our capital".

To answer this, Adrian then spoke up for the first time since he was brought there, "Because I asked her to bring me here, in order to speak to you Queen Hippolyta".

The Queen rose an brow at the boldness of the man for speaking up while surrounded by hundreds of heavily armed women, but was a little shocked that he seemed to be aware of her name. So with a hint of suspicion in her voice, she asked him, "For what reason would a man wish to speak with me. And furthermore, how do you know my name"?

After she finished speaking, Adrian lifted up his left arm and began to reach for something around his neck, while some of the Amazons bristled at the movement, thinking that the man was reaching for a weapon. When his hand made its way to his neck, he looked directly at the Queen with no emotion in his eyes as he brought out the necklace that she had given away to only one man, and his descendants so long ago, which shocked her and Diana due to being told the story of the one man who helped free her and her mother's people, at seeing the necklace that bound that one man and his family into her service and then said, "To fulfill our promise from long ago me Quee-"!

Just as Adrian was finished talking he suddenly stopped, with a pained look on his face as he fell off of Ingrid and began to shake with pain coursing throughout his entire body making him feel like his entire body was set on fire.

When he fell, Diana as well as her mother joined Ingrid on the floor to see what was wrong with Adrian. As soon as they turned him over on his back while his eyes were shut due to the pain that he was feeling, his eyes suddenly shot open and revealed that what once were brown eyes were now forest green while his veins were brought out to the surface of his neck and disappeared into his shirt that Ingrid ripped open in order to see the same thing happening on his chest. He then began to scream as his body was being broken and then repaired as his skin began to turn a dark jade green. The Amazons began to back away with Ingrid being the only one to stay by Adrian's side.he then began to grow bigger and buffer.

**Picture the Hulk from the 2008 Incredible Hulk movie, was more badass the the Avengers Hulk. But picture him a little shorter and younger looking, standing at 7'2**

After Adrian's transformation was done he stood and began growling in the direction to his right, away from the city and deep into the forest. While at the same time the Amazons were shocked by the transformation that the descendant of Markus had gone through. The Beast formerly known as Adrian then took a step forward and released a massive roar that shook everyone down to their souls, while he then began to take steps and then slowly began to leap in a bound towards what the Amazons knew was Ares prison. This alone made them collect themselves and began to make their way to his prison, hoping that they made it before it was too late.

_At Ares prison_

As Ares laid down in his cell, looking up at the ceiling with boredom in his eyes like every other day since his capture, he suddenly felt something that he thought he would never feel again: rage. Pure unrelenting rage the likes of which he could only feel from 100 Battles. This caused him to shift in place which alerted his guards, who after keeping watch over Ares for over many centuries were going to question what could make Ares move after so long when they suddenly heard a roar the likes of which was like nothing they had ever heard of. It was almost primal in nature.

Ares then spoke after so long, and with a smile on his face, "Things are about to get interesting".

**Boom!!!! Finally finished with this chapter. Hello all of my loyal viewers, how I have longed to speak to you all once more. Just to let you know, here is the current harem list for this story. **

**1.) Diana( from the comemeritve edition)**

**2.) Ingrid, my OC. If you recognize her, you know where she is from. **

**3.) Artemis from the Team ( will look more older and beautiful). **

**4.) Knockout from Suicide Squad, road to hell.**

**5.) The Furies of Darkseid from Batman/Superman Apocalypse; I have a way to make it work. **

**Let me know if you want anyone else added. As you all may know, I am still a new writer. So of course this art takes time to craft. And for those who have criticized that I am joking about my upcoming Danny Phantom story; the jokes on you. It's in the wood works. Please review me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ares was ecstatic. For the first time in thousands of years, he felt a rage like no other coming from the heart of Themyscira. And it was slowly rising. Even with his powers shackled, he could tell that whatever the being was that was coming to him, it was a being of pure rage. He then did something that he hadn't done in a long time, something that alerted the Amazons that he was was happy for some reason, he began to chuckle.

"Things are about to change." Ares spoke, for the first time in years. He knew that his escape was close at hand.

_Change scene to the Hulk_

Hulk came down with a thundering crash. He could tell that whatever was causing him to feel angry was close by. He didn't know why he was angry, and he didn't care. He just wanted it to stop. Before Hulk could begin to move, he began to hear a growling noise coming from his left.

He turned abruptly in order to gaze at the creature that was making its way towards him and saw that it was a lion. It began to slowly stalk towards Hulk, as if to determine whether he was a threat. When he reached him, the lion began to rub itself against Hulks leg for about ten seconds before it took off back into the jungle.

After the lion left him alone, Hulk began to march to where he felt the entity that was causing him to be angry was coming from.

_ With Hippolyta and the Amazon army, 2 miles behind the Hulk. _

After witnessing the transformation of the young man, and his intended destination, Hippolyta ordered the Amazons to prepare for battle. As soon as all were ready, with Diana along with Agrippa, Artemis as well as Ingrid, since she was the one to first meet the descendant, all took their horses and began to race after Hulk.

Diana, after contacting the League to tell them that she was going to be late coming back, was asked why. When she told them how a young man by the name of Adrian Collodi seemingly washed up on Themyscira, she was surprised to see Batman and Superman's eyes widen at the name. When she asked why the two looked surprised, they began to tell her of how Superman had met the young man two days ago at luthors Research facility in the mountains, that was attacked by both Joker and Harley Quinn. Batman took over and told her how Adrian had seemingly sacrificed himself in order to save everyone after Luthor's grand invention that would have wiped Metropolis off of the map if it wasn't for Adrian.

Batman then asked, "Wait, you said something was holding you up, what is it?"

_"Leave it to the Batman to notice"_, was Diana's thought as she then started to tell them what happened. "As you both know, today is the day that I would come to visit my home. It started off normal, until something expected happened. One of my sisters by the name of Ingrid, brought Adrian from the shores of Themyscira and how he seem to be on the verge of seeing Hades in person. And if that wasn't a surprise enough, it turns out that Adrian is the descendent of Marcus, the former general of Ares before he betrayed him and helped free my people from slavery. When he revealed to us who he was, he began to say that he was thankful that he came to our shores and looked to be about to say something else until something happened to him. He collapsed to the ground and began to shake as though he was in pain. When he closed his eyes, we thought that maybe something was hurting them. But when he opened them back up, they were no longer their brown color. But instead, they had turned a deep forest jade green, but it didn't stop there. He began to grow even bigger and taller, almost like Blockbuster, but instead of being blue, he turned jade green in color as well."

Superman, after hearing this began to think about what could have possibly caused this to happen to the brave young man who had saved everyone in Metropolis. That's when he remembered about the Gamma and Cosmic radiation generators. He then reminded Batman about them and told Diana about how managed to absorb them before he was thrown into the ocean.

Batman then put his theory to the test by saying," Imay have a theory. When he began to absorb the vast amounts of radiation, the electricity that also coursed through his body may have provided a catalyst for the initial transformation. Diana, was there anything that happened after he transformed that was odd?"

Diana began to think back to the transformation and how after his transformation, Adrian seemingly faced towards- "Ares."

Superman and Batman were confused by what Diana meant when she said the god of wars name. "What do you mean by Ares, Diana?" Questions Superman with a confused look on his face.

"When Adrian first transformed, he turned himself in the direction of Ares prison. And began to make a move to his location, that's the reason why I was going to be late. I think that since Ares powers were so powerful, that maybe a tiny sliver of it may have pushed through and activated the transformation."

Before Diana could answer her comrades, the whole army of amazons as well as Diana's teammates heard a loud roar that resonated from just ahead of them, it was something that sounded like the roar of some primal being. Diana then hung up on her friends so as to prepare for the possible battle that was coming up.

_At Ares prison_

Ares was simply smiling at his weary guard, who were on edge from the sounds of roaring that was something that neither one of them had heard in their entire years that they had been alive on Themyscira.

That's when the moment of silence was ruined by the sound of yelling and angry roars along with the sounds of blows being delt outside. The two guards shifted into fighting stances when the sounds of fighting that was going on outside suddenly stopped. The two guards were frozen with anxiousness from the suspense that was being made. The guard on the right side of Ares cell gave a loud sounding gulp that was the heard throughout the cell.

This proved to be disastrous, for not even a second later the door to the compound was ripped open, and what the shackled god and two warrior women saw would be forever burned into their minds; for standing in what used to be the entrance to the prison compound was a massive brute of a behemoth, muscled arms that looked to be made for smashing, forest green skin, and piercing emerald green eyes.

As soon as Hulk stepped into the room, he began to feel that the source of his anger was right in front of himself. He then saw how the two women in the room were guarding a shackled man behind a cell, and was further angered when he realized that the man was the source of his ever increasing rage. He then began to angrily stalk towards the cell that Ares was held in, until both amazons gave out battle crud and leapt forward at impressive speeds in the hope of bringing down the massive creature before them quickly, not the least expecting the creature to grab the both of them by their arms and proceeded to smash the two together with such force, that the blow knocked both of them unconscious before casually tossing them to either side of himself.

Ares, still inside of his cell with a look of awe on his face, couldn't help but marvel at the sheer strength and speed that the creature before him possessed. He truly believed that the beast before him was here to help him escape from the infernal Amazons. He was only further convinced when the green Goliath stepped up towards his cell and ripped the steel door off as though it was made of paper.

Ares grinned as he stepped from his cell to properly present the hulking brute of a beast before him with his gratitude. "Thank you my friend. I must say that out of all the beasts and creatures that have served in my armies, you are by far unlike anything that I have ever seen," He observed in curious amusement. "Tell me Green one, what is your name?"

For a few seconds, all that was said was silence as Hulk silently glared down at the puny man that stood before him, angering him so much that he couldn't stand it.

Ares, seeing that the behemoth wasn't even moving began to grow a bit frustrated and decided to ask, " Come now, speak up. Surely after everything that you would have done, you must have something to say."

Indeed the rage consumed Goliath had something to say. Despite the fact that every fiber of his being was locked in the throngs of the most malevolent states of rage that, for a brief moment, a tiny sliver of intellect from his humanity left to pierce through all of his enveloping fury, driving two single words to his mouth. "**_Hulk!"_**_ He bellowed as the hulking green eyed monster instantly pulled back it's massive right arm, with its hand formed into a massive fist, "**Smash!"**_

Ares eyes barely had time to widen before the Hulks massive fist smashed right into his chest, causing Ares to feel pain the likes of which that he had never experienced before. He then felt himself being launched through the wall of his cell and into the jungle, smashing through multitudes of trees, before finally coming to a stop right in front of what sounded to him, like horses. But he was to focused on his injuries to care: he had at least a couple of broken ribs, a heavily bruised back, a broken left arm, a collapsed lung and a sprained ankle.

Before Ares could even move, let alone try to block out the massive amounts of pain that he was currently feeling, he heard a familiar voice speak to him with venom and a hint of surprise, "Ares?!"

Ares looked above his temporary resting place and saw that the one who stood before him was Hippolyta, and an entire army behind her. Hippolyta descended from her horse, along with 4 others who quickly drew their swords and looked ready to stab ares until all of them began to take note of the state that he was in.

Hippolyta drew her sword before placing it at his throat before asking in a demanding tone, "What did this to you, god of war?"

Ares, after hearing this question being asked of him and knowing that he was in no place to play games, answered with a bit of blood leaking from the side of his mouth while taking in labored breaths. "A Hulking green creature did this to me. I thought it was here to free me, but it seems that it came to kill me instead. It was like looking into death eyes. The monster, Hippolyta- it is rage incarnate. I could tell-"

Before Ares could continue speaking, a load roar was bellowed from the direction of Ares former prison, drawing everyone's attention to it. Suddenly a boom was heard before something fell from the sky and landed a few feat away from the entire entourage of Amazons and Ares, throwing up a massive dust cloud, obscuring everyone's vision. When the dust finally settled down, they were greeted once more to the creature that was once known Adrian Collodi pushed himself up while grunting and finally growling like a wild animal. He then stepped forward and released another of his soul shattering roars that issued a challenge to any who would dare fight him.

The Amazonian army as well as Ares were further amazed by the creature that now stood before them. But suddenly, Hulk dashed forward until he was next to Ares and Hippolyta, who was shocked at the speed that he possessed, and reached down until he grabbed Ares from around his throat and lifted him up above Hippolyta herself and then pushed Hippolyta towards her daughter, who caught her and then tried to rush forward to fight the Hulk , who was still holding Ares in the air.

Hulk then slammed Ares into the ground with such force that he created a created a crater in the ground, eliciting another cry of pain from Ares, who spat out a glob of blood from his mouth before he was smashed farther into the ground by the Hulk, who then began to speak, shocking the Amazons.

"Hulk smash little man! Little man, leave Hulk alone!" Exclaimed Hulk as he began to angrily grunt and roar as he further beat Ares into the ground. When it seemed like Hulk had finally calmed down, he then picked Ares up again and showed just how damaged he was. He was bleeding copious amounts of blood from both his nose and mouth, his left arm looked destroyed beyond repair, and his legs were broken if the way that they were bending was any indication. He then grabbed Ares by his torso with both hands while still grunting, and with an impressive amount of strength, tore Ares right in half while he was screaming from the amount of pain he was going through until he knew no more, shocking the Amazons by the brutality being displayed by the creature and a little bit of envy of not being the ones to kill Ares themselves.

Hulk then slammed both parts of Ares into the same crater from before. Hulk then leaned back and roared out to the heavens themselves and made a declaration that would shake the very foundations of the world, "**HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!"**

While Hulk made his declaration, Ingrid who had been standing behind her queen, slowly began to move forward towards him, confusing her fellow sisters as to what she could possibly be thinking by approaching the Green Goliath that had done the impossible- slain a god.

When Hulk heard movement behind him, he quickly turned around, slowly calming down due to Ares aura no longer affecting him, and saw who he faintly remembered was the first Amazon to befriend him, Ingrid. When they stood just a foot apart with Hulk being taller then Ingrid by at least four feet, Ingrid then slowly reached up and began to gently caress the Hulk's cheek, mesmerized by his eyes and the gentleness that they now held, rather than the fury and rage not just a few moments ago. Ingrid then said in a soothing tone, "It's ok. He's gone, he can't hurt you anymore."

Hulk just slowly drew in air as he reached out his own massive hand and gently stroked Ingrid's cheek while saying exhaustedly, "Ingrid, Hulk...tired." With those last few words, the Hulk began to shrink down to his original size while stumbling towards Ingrid, who caught him before he could hit the ground. As soon as Adrian fell into Ingrid's arms, the rest of the Amazons surrounded them, knowing that something maybe even worse than Ares was now among them.

_3 hours later in the afternoon, on Olympus. _

A nervous hum of hushed whispers echoed through the Olympus pantheon as the assembled gods uneasily talked amongst themselves with worry and concern.

At exactly three hours ago, each of them had been summoned by Hermes on a matter of dire and grave importance, the death of their fellow Olympian, Ares: God of War. The death of the imprisoned Olympian god caused Zeus, who sat at the center of the gods, had growing storm clouds that reflected his suppressed rage.

Noticing everyone's fear of his mood, Hera soothingly touched her husbands shoulder. "My husband, calm yourself." She Said soothingly, calming the thunderer ever so slightly.

"You ask me to be calm while my son now lies in the very depths of Tartarus?", he growled, surpressing his rage for the sake of his dignity amongst his family.

"If you recall, he is my son as well," Hera sighed to some slight regret. As with any mother, it truly saddened her to have seen her child walk down such a terrible path, such as he had. If he had perhaps taken a different vocation amongst his family, then ares would still be with them today.

"You shouldn't worry about your son, sister dear," the obese god of the underworld assures her from his throne. "Although his fate is now in my hands, I do try in my regard to be kind to him as he attends to me." His lips then twisted into a smirk of amusement as he bore witness to his to his brother stewing at his latest comment.

Hermes merely rolled his eyes in boredom. "Zigs just as well anyway," he said, giving bored yawn.

"You dare speak in such regard to your brother!", stormed Zeus as the surrounding storm clouds clapped with thunder, accompanying his anger.

"Half-brother." Hermes amended. "Zander yes, I do. Face it Zeus, Ares' plan has always been to overthrow us all, and even if he failed at that, he would have sent the humans into a full scale war which-lets face it- would have probably wiped them all out and destroyed the planet. Which I'm pretty sure leaves all of us out of a job."

A murmur of agreement quickly swept throughout the pantheon.

"Enough of this!" Shouted Zeus, his temper clearly lost. "You all may think this to be a blessing, but what if it had been one of your children to be slain! None of you can deny that you wouldn't want retribution to be dealt out."

Once more, a series of agreements was heard amongst the gods, albeit reluctant ones.

"While it is one matter to be slain in the heat of battle, it is another matter to be slain when powerless. My son deserves retribution." Shouted out Zeus, his decision having been made.

"Does he now?" A new voice asked.

All eyes in the room instantly turned their eyes to the hearth that illuminated the room, and saw what looked to be a little girl in a brown toga sitting close to the hearth with what looked to be a stick as though she was keeping it from going out. Everyone in the room instantly knew who she was, and were even further surprised that she chose to show herself amongst them once again.

This time, Artemis: the goddess of the hunt was the one to speak,"Hestia? Why are you here?"

It was rare for Hestia to come to Olympus. Even rarer for her to defend someone from the other gods.

"What business do you have here, sister?" Questioned Hera, wanting to know the reason as to why her eldest sister was now before them.

"To keep you all from making a mistake in punishing the young man who took Ares life." Hestia replies back to her sister in a slight scolding tone.

Artemis chose that moment to speak up from her throne and kindly asked her favorite aunt, "What do you mean be that, Aunt Hestia?"

Hestia simply glanced over at her niece for quick moment before she turned her head back to her sister and brother and began to answer the question that was now burning on everyone's mind. "What I am talking about is the transformation that the boy who slew Ares was under wasn't normal. I was passing through Themyscira when the incident occurred. The boy who killed Ares was forced to kill him."

"By who?!" Demanded Zeus with a look of rage on his face.

"By Ares himself." Answers Hestia.

This of course sent the gods into an uproar, while a majority of them were confused on how Ares forced someone who he has never met to kill him.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Hestia? How could Ares have possibly made that boy kill him? Ares thrived for war, not death." Poseidon Asked his sister, confused by what she could possibly mean.

"What I mean, dear brother, is that although the Amazons were protected from Ares aura of rage, however minuscule that had managed to seep through the magical bands that kept him mortal, the man who arrived on Themyscira didn't have such protection placed upon him. And from what I overheard from Diana, daughter of Hippolyta, when she was talking to her fellow members of the Justice League, the boy appeared to have somehow absorbed two different types of energy that was supposed to kill a normal human, but somehow he managed to survive. Furthermore, the presence of Ares aura was the catalyst to the transformation that the boy underwent. Meaning that if you were to try to go and kill the boy, you would force him to transform back into the creature that slew Ares."

After the explanation was given, the rest of the Olympians began to seriously think about releasing the beast that slew Ares. But what Hestia would say next would have the gods gawking at her for the sheer audacity that she had. "Besides, the boy was justified in his errant desire to kill Ares."

Everyone was shocked that out of everyone in assemblance, Hestia was the one to say that Ares deserved to die.

"How dare you? You, the Goddess of Family has the gall to say that my son deserved to be killed?!" Demanded Zeus as sparks literally began to fly off of his body.

"Yes, I do. Time and time again, Ares has completely disregarded us one two many times. Starting wars needlessly, and also enslaving your own followers, the Amazons, who have been nothing but loyal to you and you just allowed them to suffer under all of the heinous acts that were forced upon them by Ares and his men. Poetic really, that the one who slew Ares was a descendant of Markus," cue the shocked look on everyone's faces at the revalation, "who has fulfilled his ancestors promise to give the Amazons the Justice that they deserved. One thing that you should realize, brother- those who try to interfere with an oath sworn by the Stix, it never turns out well for them. So, with that information now given to you, what will you do?" Hestia Asked her family, knowing that they would now reconsider their choices after hearing all of the valid points that she brought up.

The gods conversed for nearly 20 minutes before coming to a verdict, and decided that it be fitting to give the news in person.

Meanwhile on Apokolips

Sitting in his throne room, rewatching the clip that his loyal servants had luck of coming across: Darkseid watched as the Hulk was utterly thrashing Ares about. The sheer brutality, the forociousness, and the sheer power that the creature seemed to radiate was simply to good an opportunity for him to pass up. He then signaled for Granny Goodness, who had been watching from behind his shoulder, to go to Themyscira with her Furies and her newest addition to retrieve the creature from earth, all the while smiling cruelly.

**Hey everyone, happy Easter. Just posting this as a holiday treat. I'm sorry that I haven't been around, a lot of stuff has been going on. And please, if you really are a good friend, tell others about my stories. I need some good reviews, THEY PROVIDE ME WITH POWER.**


End file.
